


kekami juice

by tunas



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: M/M, Written in an Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/tunas
Summary: is this how you kekami?
Relationships: Mr. KK/MZD, kekami
Kudos: 3





	kekami juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kekami stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kekami+stans).



> [](https://i.imgur.com/PtnrCdX.png)  
> also sorry if mzd seems like a bitch in this i jsut suck at writing stinky people  
> no proofread, as usual

KK was just walking home from another long day of sniping bad guys from the tops of buildings. He was used to the sight of unfortunate events... because those events were CLEANING BAD MESSES WITH HIS MOP!! Haha. KK doesn't kill people, silly! However, he did come across an event that was... quite unusual. The mascots. Names were Mimi and Nyami, right? 

Well, they were sleeping peacefully like angels in their bed. The rabbit was snoring, while Nyami was twitching like someone gave her a VERY BAD DRUG. That's what cats do when they're dreaming pretty good though, but she might have been cold as well... it's very hard to sleep when your girlfriend is a blanket hog.

WAIT WHY WERE THEY OUTSIDE?

"OH GODDAMN IT, MZD." KK pulled out his cell, typing out the god's number. As soon as he pressed the call button, MZD popped out of nowhere next to the janitor. Why did he even bother to call...

"Zee. Why. Are. THEY. ON. THE SIDEWALK." 

"I don't know."

"MZD!! THEY. LIVE. IN. YOUR HOUSE!!!!"

"No? They live in their own apartment. Maybe they got evicted or something. You know how landlords are."

"YOU ARE THE LANDLORD??????????????" KK was beyond puzzled, and kinda pissed as well. These girls do nothing but help his husband, and look where they're at now. ON THE STREETS!!!! LIKE HOBOS!! LESBIAN HOBOS!!!

"I'm MZD." NO SHIT!!!!

"ZEE YOU NEED TO PUT THEM BACK INSIDE. THEY ARE COLD. LOOK! NYAMI'S SNEEZING!!!!!! SHE IS GETTING SICK!!!!!!!!" He tried to cover up the cat but HOLY FUCK, Mimi had a damn death grip on that blanket. Nyami would unfortunately die of a cold at this rate. Stupid shit immune system. The voice crack he had during that didn't help either. There was so much yelling going on that KK couldn't tell if the girls were actually sleeping or ACTUALLY DEAD?? Wait no, Nyami just sneezed. She is clearly very much alive.

"Okay, okay, I will, but... you gotta kiss me. I have been MISSING THAT CLEAN LOVIN'. THE JANITOR MOPPING. MY LIPS. I was just about to write another song about you, that's how much I missed you." The word KISS caught KK off guard, and he ended up becoming a stuttery mess. The sight must have been funny to the god, and it probably would have been funnier to the girls if they were awake, that is. He wouldn't be like this if it was in private BUT THEY COULD WAKE UP AT ANYTIME!!! Alas... he knew what he had to do. He had to give a bigga smoocha to save some girlsa.

"Alright. Get over here." At the sound of being allowed to smooch, MZD tackled his tall boyfriend and gave him... many kisses. I lost count. I was not counting. All you need to know was it was a LOT.

Miraculously, at the sound of VERY LOUD SMOOCHING, Mimi and Nyami woke up. WAIT WHAT IS THIS? CINDERELLA? THE FUCK?

"God, I'm freezing," Nyami looked around, rubbing her eyes. As soon as she realized where she was, her eyes went immediately to the EXTREME KISSING COMPETITION that was happening right next to her bed. Mimi was still sound asleep. Maybe. The blanket was consuming her whole. Maybe that wasn't a blanket... or Mimi was going full blanky mode, no cats allowed.

"So uh, MZD? KK? What the FUCK are you guys doing outside? More importantly, why is my BED AND GIRLFRIEND OUTSIDE?" KK snapped back into reality and attempted to remove himself from the tiny but adorable (to him) gremlin.

"Ah... uh... well..." KK was mumbling, and MZD just stared. He wasn't going to explain. So shameless!!!

"Actually, I don't even want to know anymore. Please. Put me and Mimi back inside before she wakes up." 

"Ok! Bye biiiiiiitch!" And with a snap of his fingers, the girls, and their bed, were... somewhere. Hopefully safe in their apartment. Watching all of this, KK was... dumbfounded. If it was that easy, WHY DIDN'T HE JUST... Ah... fuck it. Back to smooching. In the house. IT IS COLD!!

and then the Gay Dads went inside and did more smooch and leon had to tell them to be quiet bc he has work (YES THEY WERE KISSING THAT LOUD!! NO FUCKING ALLOWED!!!!)


End file.
